phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Disconnected
|image = Candace Disconnected Image5.jpg |caption = Candace, Phineas and Ferb sees her new cellphone broken to pieces. |season = 3 |production = 306A |broadcast = 122 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 18, 2011 |international = June 25, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) |xd = July 9, 2011 |pairedwith = "Magic Carpet Ride" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace has no choice but to go to her brothers for help after she loses her phone for the fifth time. Unbeknownst to her, the phone that they invent for her has a voice activated phone transfer app that sends her to Easter Island. Meanwhile, back at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a "Pick 'Em Up-inator" to pick Vanessa up from class, then he finds Sarcastic Norm Head, the Norm head prototype that has an affinity for sarcasm, later Doofenshmirtz and Perry watch an exercise show. Episode Summary One day, Phineas and Ferb are planning the most interesting, tallest, and heaviest thing they've ever built, as Ferb says. And Phineas calls Ferb "chatty". In Candace's room, she is "talking" to Stacy (with just her hand). Linda walks in and Candace runs over to get her new phone. But she is disappointed to find out it only makes phone calls. But since she lost 4 phones in 4 months, Linda got her the cheapest one she could find. If it was lost it would be "life without a phone for Candace Flynn." Eventually, when Candace decides shes going to go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing in the backyard, Candace accidentally slips on her rug and loses her phone. It somehow safely lands in a pile of leaves. That's until a contractor comes in on a machine and puts a heavy crate on her phone that breaks. And he must drive the machine on the phone over and over breaking it more and more. She comes down and looks at it and sees if it still works by talking and Phineas, as a joke, says "I can hear you Candace!" even though he's standing about 2 feet away fom her. And since it doesn't work, Candace asks Phineas and Ferb if they could fix the phone. And Phineas asks her to give them 38 minutes. Transcript Songs *Dance, Baby! Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair While Major Monogram and Carl are discussing about the text message on his cell phone, Perry lands in his chair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! and Doofenshmirtz's- ''(deep monotone voice cuts jingle off) basement.'' Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV Listings here. * When Doofenshmirtz and Perry are watching the exercise programme, at the start they do a movement very similar to the Caramelldancen, which was also done in ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * First episode that was shown new in the morning on Disney Channel. * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on June 17, 2011. * This episode includes the first time Perry smiling since Season 2. * It is never explained what other activity Phineas and Ferb were doing besides building a new cellphone for Candace. * This episode reveals that Buford likes to gossip. * This is Vanessa's first appearance in Season 3. * First appearance of Agent T. Production Information Errors *When the cell phone falls it lands on a pile of leaves, but when Candace sits next to it the leaves are gone. *Agent T puts on his dark shaded brown hat. However, when we see Agent T again, his hat has turned the normal fedora shade of brown used by the OWCA. *When Heinz is walking up the board onto his ship it zooms in and he isn't going up and he isn't on his ship. *One scene while Perry was tied up with the jump rope, the loop closest to his bill was the color Perry himself, not white. Continuity *Second time Ferb is referred to as "chatty" ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). * Candace says "Meap" again ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Backyard Aquarium"). * The bird that takes Candace's phone appears similar to a Whale song-singing double-breasted angle hooper ("Perry Lays an Egg"). * In "Dance Baby" there is a part in which is heard "Wave your hands in the air... Whoop, Whoop", could be an alusion to "My Name is Doof" ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") * Candace is saved yet again by Perry ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Allusions *'Monsters, Inc. -' When Candace is watching her cellphone being destroyed, she reacts in a similar way that Sully does when he thinks Boo is in the garbage compactor -- a scene that, in turn, was inspired from a Warner Bros. cartoon-short, Feed the Kitty. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Joel McHale as Sarcastic Norm Head }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn